


I Ask of You

by Canaan



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crack, D/s, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Plot What Plot, Stand Alone, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canaan/pseuds/Canaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS redecorates. Porn ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Ask of You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Friday--have some porn! This is just slightly reworked from the version I submitted for kink_LAS round 1, challenge 7, and yes, the missing words have been fixed. Completely stand-alone PWP crack. Thanks to Yamx for the beta read.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, and I'm sure the BBC is relieved.

"Doctor!" There's the strangest note in Rose's voice. Jack's half-assembled sandwich isn't going anywhere, so he leaves the kitchen and goes hunting for her.

She's in the TARDIS's main corridor, her hand firmly on the doorknob as she peers through a door she's opened a few inches. She looks up as he approaches, eyes narrowing in suspicion, and shuts the door firmly. "Jack," she says, "is this your idea of a joke?"

"Is what my idea of a joke?" He gives the now-closed door a look.

The Doctor comes around a bend in the corridor. "Everything all right?" he asks.

Rose turns faintly pink for no particular reason Jack can think of. "I don't know. Your ship is growing...things."

The Doctor rolls his eyes. "The TARDIS grows a lot of things. Has some very nice gardens."

"Yeah, I know, I was looking for the one that's usually behind this door. Only it's not there, and I found...." She waves vaguely at the door.

Jack reaches past her toward the doorknob and she captures his hand. "Oi! You don't need the encouragement." She's got this funny little tilt to her lips, and he bends to kiss her, hoping to turn it into a smile.

The Doctor opens the door a bit and laughs at whatever he sees. "Oh, Rose. The TARDIS sometimes picks up on companions' subconscious desires and changes things a bit. Got to say though, this is a first."

***

  
The Doctor takes Rose's hand and leads her into the room, staying well away from the forest of bodiless tentacles growing from the floor on one side. She's blushing, and she knows she's blushing, and it only gets worse when she sees the sailor girl outfit hanging on a clothes tree. Somehow she's certain she's not getting out of this room without being held down and ravished by alien tentacles. "It's got to be Jack's fault," she mumbles.

Jack looks over at her, absently detaching a tentacle that's wrapped itself around his wrist. "How is it _my_ fault? I was in the kitchen--you're the one who found a room full of tentacles."

He's right. Even though it was his idea to screen that box of 25th century anime they'd found. (She and Mickey had liked _Cowboy Bebop_ well enough. How was she to know that _Princess Adventures_ wasn't as innocent as it sounded?).

 _Oh god--is it really possible to die from embarrassment?_

The Doctor rests a hand on her shoulder. "You could put that on," he suggests, nodding at the horribly short skirt. Rose's protests all seem stuck in her throat, and his hand is sliding down her arm and she can't think....

"Pink is a good color on you," Jack says, having snuck up on her while she was busy wanting to die. Now he's either inspecting her blush or staring down her shirt. Knowing Jack, probably both.

"I'd like to see you in it," the Doctor says in that low voice that always hits her nerves like liquid sex. "Put it on, Rose."

She shudders with the force of his request. His desire stokes her own even hotter, and she doesn't have to ask Jack to know his vote.

The skirt barely covers her arse and the top was never made for anyone so busty--she feels like she's going to pop out. "Which just makes it perfect," Jack tells her when she complains. The Doctor is sitting on a comfortable sofa opposite the tentacles, but his eyes are all for her. Her nipples are tight and hard under the lace bra and thin white shirt, and she knows he's noticed. She lifts her chin and walks toward her fate with what dignity she can muster, not because she's curious--she'd have walked away on her own, or she thinks she would have--but because he's asked her to.

The tentacles don't look menacing so much as really, really friendly. The first slips around her wrist and she shivers at the constrictive sensation. Others stroke her legs and tease beneath her shirt. When her skirt starts to rise, her free hand reaches reflexively to smooth it down again. The tentacle under her skirt wraps around her waist, pulling her off her feet. She squeals, shivering as it continues onward to snake up under her shirt and gasping as it squeezes her breast. Her skirt's a lost cause, her knickers are soaked, and there's no way Jack and the Doctor can miss it. Tentacles twine around her kicking legs and one of them keeps going, winding its way up over her knee, around her thigh....

"Gorgeous," the Doctor murmurs.

She whimpers as her other arm is captured and dragged up over her head, but it turns into a little pleasure sound as thin tentacles with soft suckers caress her breasts. Her buttons go flying. There's a tentacle stroking between her legs and she tries uselessly to pull her knees together. Helpless, she's spread wide before her watching lovers as it works its way into her knickers, making her moan and writhe as it rubs over her clit.

The bloody things are everywhere. They shred her clothing, getting all over her skin, into her mouth, up her arse, and she can't even bother being embarrassed about it because they're driving her mad, and they're everywhere but where she _needs_ someone to be.

***

  
"Oh, that's just not fair," Jack says. As turned on as he sounds, he's also serious. The Doctor's not surprised when he stands up and starts to strip.

"Off to the rescue?" the Doctor asks, amused.

Jack doesn't bother answering, but he smirks a little as he drops his trousers, proving well-equipped for his task.

"And regretting every minute of it, obviously," the Doctor says, rolling his eyes. Jack just grins and goes to Rose.

Jack and Rose's anime porn bored him, so he spent his time studying his partners' reactions instead. Now it pays off--his partners are having a wonderful time. He leans back to enjoy the show and undoes his zip.

A room full of tentacles was a fantastic idea.


End file.
